


Megaman Oneshots

by seikoseikogirl



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Signas - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikoseikogirl/pseuds/seikoseikogirl
Summary: These are old one shots I have done. I will update with the ones I have done, but nothing more.
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Zero X Abused! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n was training. A B-Ranked at that.  
> But then an A-Ranked came to torment her.  
> Oh how Zero doesn't tolerate it.

Zero.

He was handsome, brave, and considered one the bravest maverick hunter. An S-classed in fact. Going toe to toe with Sigma on more then one occasion with his best friend X.

And you? What are you? A B-classed. You might have been a B-classed hunter, but you weren't the most well liked hunter at all. You were clumsy, forgetful, and could only take out low leveled mavericks on a good day. On a bad day, you were the damsel on top of the existing damsel.

You were used to the name calling, the emotional pain. You have been on missions with Zero on multiple occasions and were bewildered by his kindness towards you every time. You could never understand why that is. He never said a bad word about you. He always had kind words to say.

Today you were on your way to the training room in an attempt to polish your fighting style. Tp try and not be the damsel anymore. Though that has failed and today was no different. One could dream though. Right?  
However, it may be, an unknown individual was also heading the to the training room.

You were able to get into the training room without incident, but you heard the door lock behind you. You turn around to see him. An A-class hunter named Kizutsukeru. He was the most ruthless of the hunters and hated you the most. He was the source of your emotional torture.

You respond calmly to Kizutsukeru's sudden appearance, "Hello Kizutsukeru. What brings you here today?"

His cold, stern voice responds to you with can bring chills down anyone's spine. "Well, well Y/n. I though I would...help you...train. That is why you came here. No?"

You begin to shake a bit. It was evident in your voice when you tried to act tough. "I...Um...Well That IS what I-I came to do, but I don't need Y-Your help."

"Aww...little princess doesn't want my help? Well that is to bad Y/N."

Kizutsukeru walked behind Y/N and pulled one hand behind her back. He began to whisper from behind in her ear.

"You don't need my help? Tsk,Tsk,Tsk. Well that is to bad"little Princess". I think a little brat like you needs my help. A B-class hunter?"

He lets you go as you stumble to the ground. He keeps going on his own monologue.

"You wonder why everyone hates you Y/N? Huh?"

Kizutsukeru paces around the room.

"Well, you are nothing but a pitiful damsel in distressed. That's why we hate you. You just bring everyone down."

You are beginning to loose you own cool as to what he is saying. He shouldn't be getting to you, but all those years of mental pain are taking their toil. You begin to tear up that a reploid could. Unfortunately, Kizutsukeru noticed.

"Awww. Is the little princess going to cry? That is just like you."

You are able to stand up. Though he wasn't going to let that stand without consequences. He walks over and slams you. Hard. It only made everything worst.

"Pffttt. HAHAHA!"

Kizutsukeru just laughed at your dismay. He was "enjoying" it and there was nothing you can do. He was an A-class hunter. You? A B-class hunter. What are you going to do? He was superior to you in every way.

Suddenly the both of you hear something that sound the door being pride open. The door gave in and Zero rushed to your side. Kizutsukeru was shocked, but only for a second. He spoke to Zero.

"Well, Zero. I didn't-."

He was cut off by Zero. And Zero wasn't pleased.

"Don't try to smooth talk your way out of this! I know what you are doing to Y/N! To your own college!"

Kizutsukeru frowned and looked down on the ground, silent. He wasn't goin to fight an S-Rank. But Zero was willing to fight an A-Rank as he help his Z-saber up at the ready. It was a couple of minutes until anyone spoke. And that was Zero.

It looked like he got the message and got out of the room. Kizutsukeru didn't dare fight a S-class hunter. S-class hunters were the best of the best and no one could beat them in a fight. Kizutsukeru just walked off quickly before a nasty fight unfolded.

Zero holstered his saber a turned towards Y/N.

"Y/n...are you alright?"

Y/N just avoided eye contact with Zero all together and only looked at the ground. After a few moments, she responded.

"I guess. How did you know I needed help?"

Zero just sighed and told Y/N the truth.

"I knew that you were being harassed by everyone else here and yet I did nothing about it. I am such a bad reploid for not doing something sooner."

Y/N just looked on in shock. Zero noticed her? How was that even possible? Though to her the question still remain.

"Why are you so nice to me Zero?"

Zero looked at Y/N straight in the eye, looking a bit surprised by Y/N's question. But he responded anyway the best he could.

"When we go one missions together...I always thought of you as a friend. Similar to how I consider X my friend. I am not an evil person to no one. Not even a beautiful reploid like yourself."

Y/N was taken aback by Zero's last comment. Beautiful? No one has called her that before. Zero talked again.

"I...I also might, sorta, kind of, maybe."

Zero sighed.

"I might...also have a crush on you. After losing Iris. I thought I may never like another reploid, but my feelings proved me wrong."

Y/N's eyes widened.

"You have a crush on a useless reploid like me?"

"Useless reploids?" Zero was completely taken back. "Y/N. You are not Useless. You are one of the most dependable hunters I know. I doesn't matter who says other wise."

Y/N was starting to form tears and Zero saw it. Zero came to Y/N and hugged her. Y/N was surprised a little by Zero's actions, but embraced the warm welcome from her superiors arms.

"Y/N? Can you do me a favor," asked Zero.

Y/N looked at Zero with tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"Please do not call yourself useless ever again, because around here everyone has their own purposes. I can help you find your usefulness."

Y/N nodded back to him. Unexpectedly Zero kissed Y/N and so she did the same. After that Y/N finally responded.

"I promise that I won't call myself useless if you are by my side."


	2. A Duty to protect me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and Zero are fighting Vile on the freeway.
> 
> How nostalgic.

X has been the friend of Zero's for who knows how long. They have done missions together and have beaten Sigma on numerous occasions together. They have taken on Repliforce together. They are total opposite though.

Zero: A tough and a stern reploid willing to fight mavericks in order to keep everyone safe and to defend himself when necessary.

X: a more softer, delicate reploid, only leaving fighting as a last resort for maverick and feels forced to fight others when he never wanted to in the first place.

Though right now, they are fighting one that will not die.

Vile: A purple maverick hunter turned maverick himself. He is always a trouble maker for the two hunters and always has a taste for destruction that rivals even Sigma's, wanting for the end of the world.

The fight is on a highway, filled with empty cars that the civilians, reploids and humans alike, have abandoned to their fate. Vile on one end the highway, while X and Zero on the other trying to dodge his shots. How nostalgic. Zero crouched down behind on of the cars and looked over at X who has done the same.

He yelled to X, " This guys is giving up the run around! We need offenses, not defenses at this point!"

X yelled back, "We need to get in close, I cover and you charge?"

"Sounds like a plan," Zero responded.

X came up with his X buster and began to fire while Zero ran from his hiding place to get near the devious maverick with his Z-saber. Zero dodged and weaved to avoid the bullets from X and Vile as they filled sky as though as they were tiny insects, ready to take a life for their own personal gain.

Zero, keeping his head low to the ground, succeeded in getting behind Vile. Vile turned around to see Zero behind him and X stopped his cover fire when he saw Zero near Vile in order to not shoot Zero by accident. Zero came up and put his Z-saber to his neck.

"You have done enough damage today Vile," Zero began. "We are taking you in and hopefully you stay where you belong."

"Really now Zero? You have always been blind to what has been in front of you," said Vile.

X had ran over to the two and was now focusing his X-buster on Vile.

"What do you mean," asked X.

Vile turned to face X.

"This is what I mean X."

Vile took out a detonator and held it out so that both hunters could see it.

"I took the liberty of rigging this entire highway with explosives just for this occasion Zero. Kill me and this entire highway will go up in flames."

How nostalgic.

Zero glanced over to X, whose hand was now shaking, not knowing what to do in this situation at this point. He was always a hesitant reploid in these kinds of situations. Zero turned his focus back to Vile.

"Vile, if you use that detonator, then I WILL end you."

Vile just laughed. "End me? You will be to busy helping out your weak friend!"

Before Zero had a chance to respond, Vile pushed the button on the detonator and before Zero knew it, the air was filled with fire as well as rocks and cars that were destroyed from the explosion that Zero could see. The shock waves from the explosions themselves unbalanced Zero off his feet and onto the ground to where he blacked out from an unknown source.

After what felt like an eternity, Zero finally regained conciseness. The highway was destroyed and the fact that the area was evacuated made Zero were still bits of small fires among bits of car parts as well as concrete from the highway itself. The one person he didn't see way X. To this realization, he hurried to his feet and called out to his friend.

"X! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

No response. A panicked Zero started started to walk around the broken highway. He realized that Vile was nowhere in sight as well. He might have left during the destruction, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the safety of his friend.

He called out again. "X! COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Zero then heard movement from under some rubble. Zero hurried over to the sound and saw X. He was stuck under some rucks that may have been flung up from the explosion. When Zero got closer to X, he saw X's armor cracked in multiple areas as well as seeing X's feet pinned down under the big boulders. Zero was also seeing red blood from where X's feet were, which startled Zero. He crouched down to pick up the boulder off of X.

"X...are you okay?"

X picked up his head to face Zero.

"I-I g-guess...but my feet...h-hurt.."

X winched at the pain as soon as he finished speaking. Zero was finally able to put aside the boulder and look at X's injuries. Zero's own fears where realized. X's own feet were completely crushed from the big boulder and so it was pointless to ask X to stand on his own.

"I-I shouldn't have hesitated."

Zero looked over to X with a saddened face. "X was putting blame on himself again," Zero thought. Zero only shook his head at X in response.

"No...I should have been the one to have not hesitated X."

X looked up at his friend once more in confusion.

"I had my saber at his throat. I should have stopped him there before something bad happened like right now," explained Zero with a solemn expression.

X only looked at the ground at that comment. Zero knew that X hated being helpless, but guessed it couldn't have been helped right now. Zero picked up X at was able to put him on his back. And started to walk back to HQ.

"What happened to Vile," asked X.

"I don't know X."

"Oh...I see..."

The two were silent for a couple of moments until X asked another question.

"What is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," was all Zero responded with.

"Come on Zero. Is that all you can say right now? ANSWER ME!"

Zero just stopped walking. He then answered X.

"I...I let you get hurt."

"Wha? Zero what do you mean?"

"I let you get hurt again and as a friend..." Zero just stopped talking taking great strides to not cry. X then comforted Zero.

"Zero...don't say that. You are my friend and I get that we have to look out for each other...But sometimes...we have a duty to do...even if that means I or you gets hurt."

Zero just stood there, letting his emotions that he had get the better of him.

"X...I just don't like seeing any of my friends get hurt."

"...I know Zero...lets just get back to HQ okay?"

Zero started to walk again.

"Alright...but I do have a duty to protect that innocents of yours."

X just huffed,"Innocents? What do you mean by that?"

Zero grinned,"Oh nothing X...just nothing at all." Zero just grinned and then whispered to himself, "you just have that innocence that every maverick hates that we have a duty to protect...that's all."


	3. Signas X Shy! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one is a higher rank, it goes a long way to talk to a subordinate. To let them know that you know they are there.

The most cool headed, smartest, and most professional reploid you have ever known. That described your crush right there.

Signas: new leader and commander of the Maverick hunters after the last one resigned in the aftermath of the repliforce war. He never would never shy away form a challenge and you admire him so, but you were still the exact opposite from him. 

Being one of the new maverick hunters, after said war, you are a very shy reploid and you hated that fact. A reploid such as yourself can only admire Signas from afar when one sees him as a role model. A shy little girl is what you are.

Right now though, you were training. To become stronger then what you are right now. To be just like Signas. To be like your commander.

Hitting your targets with the upmost accuracy, so you think. After all, you are a F-Class hunter are you not? The lowest standard of them all. A rookie? Using your standard gun, you continue to practice and complete the training exercise. After the training however, the score is not what you expected.

"How did I get a 74% on that? Did I miss some targets," you asked aloud.

"Well,for your class that is impressive Y/N."

You spin around to the door to see who it was that spoke. Speak of the devil, it was Signas. Why on earth would he be here, watching you and being at the training area? He should have been at the main command center overseeing calls about maverick activities and overseeing placement of hunter forces.

Signas walked over to you and stopped in front of you. He continue to speak,"you should be proud of yourself. Not many F-classes can manage that feat you know."

You tried to speak, but realized that your own voice was "stuck" and couldn't make words.

You tried again, but only could make a whisper noise, "Why are you here sir?"

Signas just looked down at Y/N. He didn't notice her figiting, but could hear her voice clear enough.

"Hm...only walking around I suppose, though I stopped when I heard someone was in here. I just stopped to watch," he said with amusement in his voice.

You squeaked again. "H-how do you know my name sir? If I may ask.."

Signas just looked up at thought about his answer before he opened his mouth again, "As commander now, I felt it important to know everyone's names, so no one feels left out or feels unimportant."

"O-oh...th-that is good of you, sir."

Signas just stood there and looked down on Y/N

"Y/N? Are you okay? You are stuttering."

You just look down at the ground.

"It..is nothing sir..it is just..."

"Hm...Please speak your mind Y/N."

"I-I...admire you... and you are here taking your time to speak to me."

Signas just tilted his head and chuckled a bit.

"Is that why you are so hard on yourself Y/N?"

Your face just turned red and looked away from his gaze, not wanting to look at him after you said that.

"In..a way sir...yes."

Signas just sighed.  
"Y/n...you don't need to be the best of the best or what ever. Even the "famous" X and Zero aren't prefect either. You have to realizes your own strengths and then use those strengths to over come your weaknesses."

You look back at Signas.

"sir, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your shy nature Y/N. Don't think I haven't noticed it."

You just sighed and looked down at the ground again.

"I only know my weakness, not my strengths."

Signas put a hand on your shoulder.

"Then it is your job to find your strengths."

You look at Signas with a more confident expression on your face.

"Yes sir..."

"Good...now I will need you in 20 minutes, can you do that?"

"Yes sir..."

"Good."

And with that, Signas left the room with you still inside.

"Find my own strengths huh," you thought to yourself. "Well let us start now."

"Computer! Start exercise 22829," you command the computer.

-Starting exercise 22829-

And with that you begin a new field of self confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one I have done years ago. It was edited at bit with grammar, dialogue, and details to where I am happy with it right now. The original is still up on my Wattpad.


End file.
